1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a novel process for the hydrolysis of at least one of the ether functions comprising certain aryl-aliphatic ethers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,292 features the demethylation of vanillin with an agent such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic or hydriodic acid, aniline hydrochloride or ethanolamine hydrochloride, or the halides of aluminum, zinc, iron, tin, antimony and boron.
However, these demethylating agents are generally very corrosive to the process equipment, are ofttimes very expensive and frequently present awkward problems in the treatment of the final reaction compositions. Compare also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,697,732 and 3,413,341; German Pat. No. 730,236.